When a bed is slept in, sheets become loose and blankets may slide off of the bed and end up on the floor. Because of this, the occupant's sleep may be interrupted to rearrange the sheets or retrieve the blanket from the floor. This is particularly a problem during non-domestic sleep experiences for beds located in recreational vehicles, campers, and tents.
Additionally, making up the bed after it has been slept in is often difficult and time consuming because sheets and blankets frequently become disarrayed due to occupant movement. To change or straighten the sheets they must often be pulled over (in the case of a fitted sheet) and/or tucked underneath the mattress (in the case of a flat sheet). The mattress weight and design and bed frame design can all contribute to difficulty in making up the bed or changing the sheets. External factors, such as bed rails, furniture around the bed, and walls close to the bed, may further increase the difficulty of making up the bed or changing the sheet by limiting access to the bed.
Thus, there is a need for a bedding system that improves both sheet function as well as bed covers to create ease of changing sheets, ease of making the bed, and a more comfortable sleep experience.